highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardlight
❝ I would die for you, Apricotmask. If you don't wanna be mates, i-it's okay, I'll get through it. I understand. But I love you so much, your the most prettiest and most understanding cat I've ever met in my 15 moons... even though you most likely don't feel the same. ❞ — Leopardlight confessing her love to Apricotmask, 5/26/2018 Leopardlight is a tiny golden-brown-ish she-cat with deep and pretty round amber eyes. She has spots all over her golden-brown fur. She has a scarred and crushed back leg, which is useless. Although she can be senstive and impressionable, she truly at heart is a kind and gentle soul to anyone she meets. She currently resides within SkyClan, and was mentored by Ryewhisker, otherwise known as pa. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(has no exact heritage) Description: Leopardlight has a sleek golden pelt with darker spots on her pelt. She has a pale cream-ish underbelly, tail-tip, and paws. She has round and deep amber-orange-ish eyes. She has a small scar on her back, which is covered by fur, and her left back leg is bent, scarred, and useless from an accident. Palette: : = Base (#e0a55c) : = Markings (#a35f1a) : = Belly (#ffdeb5) : = Eyes (#d1723f to #ffa16b) : = Sclera(#ffd7bf) : = Leathers (#8E4A44) : = Scars (#DD7E75) Voice: Miguel Rivera (cursed) Scent: Fresh herbs Gait: A usual quick hobble, due to her back leg. Build: fat 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ' Optimistic -' There is no doubt to Leopardlight being optimistic. She looks to the brighter side of things, even in some of her worst days, and hopes for the best, and always tries to make a plan to make things better. * '''+ Steadfast -''' Leopardlight does whatever she can to be as dedicated in her apprenticeship and now being a fulltime medicine cat, whether when she was training for to be a warrior, or to be a medicine cat now. She's also very dedicated to helping her clan and patients, doing whatever she can to serve them. * '''± Innocent -''' Leopardlight is very naive when it comes to learning new things, which can lead her into a path of regretful and risky choices. * '''± Hard-working -''' Although Leopardlight is incredibly dedicated to her job, but she can be a bit too hard-workng. She usually pushes herself to her best, but at times can place her in risky places. * '''− Envious -''' Leopardlight can be very envious to cats that get close to her family, or her best friend, or her crush. Although she's usually not possessive of them, she usually feels left behind or forgotten about, like an older sibling getting a younger sibling thrown into the picture. * '''− Sensitive -''' Leopardlight is a gentle cat, who most of the time, isn't mean to anyone unless if she's incredibly annoyed with them. If a cat says something that can be looked at to be slightly offensive, she usually ends up being pretty sad about it. * '''− Shy -''' Although having more of an extroverted family, Leopardlight has always been timid around others and is (most of the time) afraid of meeting new cats. She usually likes to stick to her family, which are the cats she trusts most. This trait usually leads to a bit of loneliness, and also makes the she-cat more afraid to stand up for herself. '''Likes *Warm weather **Leopardlight enjoys warm weather - and how the sun feels on her belly, but too hot of weather overwhelms and stresses her. *Being with her family **All Leopardlight wants is to spend time with her family, and it's her favorite thing to do. * 'Dislikes' *Her sister **Leopardlight and Dapplewing have always hated eachother when they began to be apprentices, and she doesn't know why. Until she made fun of her leg, and how it looked, she didn't think much of it. 'Goals' *Become a full medicine cat **Leopardlight's dream is to be a medicine cat. Although she has moons left, she's incredibly excited for the day it happens. *Get a mate **She'd like someone who'd be there to comfort her and love her through rough times. She hopes to have a relationship like her dads had, one that's close. *Have a family 'Fears' *Trees **Ever since Leopardlight's accident, trees remind her everyday of that same moment. *Her family hating her **After her situation with Pebbledawn, and getting an even more loving and better family, she's been nervous about making a mistake, and them hating her. *Death **Leopardlight just doesn't want to die, and doesn't want her family to die either. *Getting replaced **x 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Spottedheart, Lizardwing, Dappledkit, Pebbledawn, etc Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lizardwing leaves SkyClan before Leopardkit's birth. *Leopardkit is born alongside Dapplekit. *Spottedheart passes away due to blood loss. *Pebbledawn pledges to Spottedheart that she will take good care of Leopardkit and Dapplekit, adopting them both. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, etc Age Range: 6-7 moons *Leopardpaw is chosen to be mentored by Larchtuft *Leopardpaw slowly begins to become a bit suspicious about the different looks Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw have... is she truly her mother? *After falling out of a tree, Leopardpaw heals and takes a walk with Eaglepaw. *During the walk with Eaglepaw, a tree topples over her leg, and that leg becomes useless. 'Medicine Cat Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, Ryewhisker, etc. Age Range: 8-14 moons *After heavy injuries due to the tree falling on Leopardpaw's leg, she is stuck in the medicine cat den, just to soon realize it's useless and can never be used again. *Ryewhisker asks Leopardpaw for her to be his apprentice, and Leopardpaw accepts. *Leopardpaw apologizes and speaks to Larchtuft about her situation. *Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw end up arguing, causing Pebbledawn to snap at her, calling her a poor excuse of a daughter, although regretted it. *After Pebbledawn snapping at Leopardpaw, she basically cuts off with her, going to Ryewhisker and Spiderstep, ending up basically being their new adoptive kit. *Leopardpaw begins to get closer relationships with Apricotpaw and Silentpaw, enjoying their company well. *Soon, nightmares of her accident and shadows appear out of thin air, but Spiderstep promises to protect her and Ryewhisker. *Leopardpaw develops a crush on Apricotpaw. *Leopardlight begins to see Dapplepaw back in camp. *Smokeyspots gets killed by the RiverClan border. *Tinybug passes away due to being dropped by an eagle, causing immense pain to Leopardpaw and Ryewhisker. *Spiderstep comes home, making Ryewhisker and Leopardpaw very happy, until Spiderstep finds out about Tinybug's death. 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Apricotmask, Ryewhisker, Spiderstep, SkyClan Age Range: 7-now moons *Leopardpaw becomes Leopardlight at her ceremony. *During this ceremony, Leopardlight meets her mother for the first time, who seemed almost emotionless. She disappeared as Leopardlight attempted to speak on her biological father. *Apricotpaw becomes Apricotmask, who go out for the night to celebrate after her ceremony. *After arriving to The Peak, Leopardlight confessing her love to Apricotmask. *Leopardlight and Apricotmask become mates! *Leopardlight finds Kenny, her brother, who is found within a hut around the twoleg place. *At first, she misses her brother dearly, but it begins to get rough as he flung with Apricotmask for the purpose of kits. Despite being their surrogate, she finds it awkward and irritating he's around - as if the kits will find out and flock to him, as well as Apricotmask. *Leopardlight delivers Apricotmask's kits. They are all healthy and beautiful children, which takes away nearly all of Leopardlight's anxiety. *After staying in the tunnels and the peak (which is snowed in) Leopardlight catches a cold. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "I think they're okay, I've only seen them at a gathering." ---- |-|WindClan= "I think they're okay, I've only seen them at a gathering." ---- :She shrugs. |-|ShadowClan= "I think they're okay, I've only seen them at a gathering." ---- :She shrugs. |-|RiverClan= "I think they're okay, I've only seen them at a gathering." ---- :She shrugs. |-|SkyClan= "Ah, SkyClan, my home, and my favorite clan of course! It has my pa, and papa, and the prettiest she-cat ever, Apricotmask!" ---- :Apricotmask/Warrior/Best Friend/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love you more than anything in the world, Apricotmask! Your the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen. She's like the light of my life, and I couldn't ask for a more supportive and loving figure to me and my kits. I know that the future has even more things in storage for us... I just need to wait." :Ryewhisker/Mentor/Medicine Cat/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love my pa! He's the best, even if he sleeps in all day sometimes.. that's alright, I do it too sometimes, tba" :She grins. :Spiderstep/Elder/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I'm proud of you, papa. Wherever you are... look over my family and pa. We love you." :She sighs. :Tinybug/Warrior/Adoptive brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Come home soon, bubba..." :She sniffles, but a gentle smile crosses her face. :Dapplesnap/Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"...I guess you're not terrible." :She flattened her ears. :Pebbledawn/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"..." :She averts her gaze from you. :Olivepaw/Apprentice/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Olivepaw is like the sister I never had! I'd love to get to know her better, too." :She smiles warmly while gazing down, looking as if she was recalling memories. Although they don't see eachother often, Leopardlight truly misses and loves Olivepaw like a sister. :Kenny/Brother/Surrogate/%??? ::"Your not the same, like when we were apprentices and kits." |-|Cats Outside of the Clans= "Yikes..." ---- :Lizardwing/Father/Loner/???/%??? ::"..." 'Trivia' *Like her adoptive father, Leopardlight doesn't speak on her political stance within SkyClan. *Suprisingly, Leopardlight likes bugs (bees, butterflies, and roly polys being her favorite) but just hates spiders, and feels bad since the suffix of her dad's name is Spider. 'Quotes' ❝ I have a papa, too! And a pa! ❞ 'Fanart' Leopardpaw_headshot_redesign.png|By:TNW (me!) leopardheadshot.png|By: ScarletLetters poor leg.png|Leopardpaw leg sketch (by: Apricate) LeopardpawhsBABY.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX Leopard_Fullbody_ByScarlet.png|By ScarletLetters Leopard.png|By: Eyota __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SkyClan Category:Characters Category:OC Category:TotallyNotWillow Category:Medicine Cat